


Loved

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter POV, AlbusxScorpius, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Stories, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Ravenclaw Zabini, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, ScorpiusxAlbus - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Smut, Song Lyrics, albus and scorpius - Freeform, albus potter - Freeform, silly strip from albus because he's a silly sweet baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: This is a Scorbus one-shot which is kinda long, on its final version, because I wanted to explore some other canon relationships, related to previous fics I've made and that are important to my personal HPNG universe. I hope everybody likes it, and give kudos to my lovely lovebirds!





	

_My dearest friend;_

_I’m sure you better than anyone, knows how I feel most of the time, though I confess is not always an easy thing for me to talk about it, especially with any real person out there because you know… my social circle is quite reduced and… I don’t want to make my mother panic and send me to San Mungo or something worse. I mean… if I’m kinda sure of one thing, is that for now I don’t have any suicidal or homicidal thoughts, so that’s a good sign right? As for Anna, Scorpius or Danielle… they have enough troubles to handle by themselves to carry on with mine, so… there you are, always ready to hear what I’m about to say for as good or bad as it can be._

_We’re now at the beginning of a new year, not a new school year but you know what I mean. We just got back from a very extended vacation period and… well, we’re having the usual weekend trip to Hogsmeade, which yes, I know I’ve told you dozens of times how much I hate it, but… this year something’s different and I decided I want to go, and… it can’t be so bad right? What is the worst thing that can happen to a 16 year old wizard surrounded by thousands of grown-up teachers and more 15 to 17 year old fellow wizards?_

_Probably I shouldn’t answer or even think about that, but yeah, I’m Albus, and here I am, making a whole mess about my life as usual. The good thing is that… one of the main, if not the only reason why I said yes to go to this “stupid” trip is because Scorpius asked me out, and considering we’ve been quite distant since his father took the chair as the principal’s assistant_ _at Hogwarts, well… it’s something to take into consideration._

_I love him very much, my friend… I really do, but sometimes I can’t help to wonder... does he love me the same way?_

_Albus._

_[…]_

Albus Potter breathes out. He’s nervous and there’s no doubt about that.

Hogwarts has never been so crowded, or at least from his own perspective; could be the possibility that maybe before he wasn’t really looking, or too busy on Scorpius’ eyes or detention with Professor Slughorn, to care about the amount of people trying to escape from that castle by that time in the morning; but whatever the reason was, it kept Albus at the edge of his seat for now, and thinking of what would happen if Harry decided to not let him go, or… was too busy at the Ministry to get his permission on time.

Shit happened and usually that type of shit most of the time happened to him, and just in case it happened that morning, he would think on a good apology and a way of making it up for Scorpius since the main reason of all this was a date thing.

—Hey, Albus—Harry mentions his name as if Albus was too distracted to notice his dad’s arrival five minutes ago, which actually he was, and it was an Albus kind of thing, to get lost in his thoughts for so long that he didn’t notice the time.

—Oh, hey… uhm Dad. What… what are you doing here?—Albus replies a little shocked, before retracting himself for doing it. _Stupid me, obviously dad’s here for the permission, but… I mean, why coming all the way to the castle? Why not sending an owl? Why embarrassing me in front of the whole teenage wizard community? Why on Merlin’s sake, would he do that?_

All his classmates’ eyes turn over them, because obviously there was Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, the most iconic celebrity of the Wizard World standing in the castle, was it because of something Albus did wrong? “Maybe he finally found out about him and Malfoy”, “maybe his mother died”, “maybe he’s in trouble with the teachers” and all of that, really got into Albus in a level that Harry couldn’t possibly imagine at that moment.

_He doesn’t know how much I hate this, he doesn’t know what all of this means; why is my father such a brat sometimes? If I was thinking on a low profile for this “date thing”, this was the perfect epitome of ‘how to ruin your son’s date in one step’, but I couldn’t complain, I couldn’t say anything because… how could I do that to my father?_

—I’m sorry, by the way. I know you don’t usually like me to come without advice but… your mother insisted that I came here to see if it was really you who wanted to go to Hogsmeade, I mean… you know her, she was just worried; that’s all—Albus sighs. _I should’ve known, this was mother’s fault. Not that she doesn’t know me, but James usually plays pranks on them on my behalf so… being careful is always a thing for her._

The curly haired boy scratches the nape of his head and shrugs. It’s not okay but he doesn’t say that—it’s okay dad, I get it… just you know, everybody’s watching us and I feel kinda observed—Harry grins and understands perfectly, he’s well aware of how much Albus hates attention and fame, and somehow it reminds him of himself when he was younger, sometimes those kind of things made him feel completely overwhelmed.

—Yeah, I know, but don’t worry Al, I won’t stay longer, just wanted to let you know that we’re happy you decided to go and… have some fun after what… five years? You’ll enjoy the town son, I did when I was your age and believe me; I wished we had a whole weekend back then, but those were other times…—Albus swings nervously on his feet without looking. Definitely.

—Well… you can thank my… my friend Scorpius for that. He… he asked me out, so… I’m going with him—Albus blushes immediately at the mere mention of Scorpius’ name, and Harry smiles widely. He knows what’s up, as well as Draco Malfoy, though he’s not much of a talker when it comes to those topics.

—Oh, yes, the Malfoy kid, right? He came on your last birthday didn’t he? Well… I spoke to his father the other day and he told me how much Scorpius talks about you, I think that’s good, if you… you’re good friends—Albus shrugs. _More than friends._ —If you’re happy Albus, for me it’s okay, Scorpius seems like a nice kid and… you know he’s welcome at home whenever he wants to, just… be careful, okay?—Albus nods and his father hugs him before he can say anything else.

It’s the kind of hug that reminds him, of peace and comfort. For Albus, his father has always been his safe place, despite of their differences and all the bad things that may have happened between them—thank you dad—Albus whispers closing his eyes and Harry just caresses his head as he used to when Albus was a little kid.

—I love you Al, we do, never forget that—Albus nods—and… don’t forget to write to your mom either, when you get to Hogsmeade, she’ll freak out if she doesn’t hear from you soon, so… I’ll let you go now, take care son—Albus smiles and takes his permission of Harry’s hand.

_[…]_

The time’s arrived and with his permission already on Minerva’s hand. Albus was ready to go, but he couldn’t find Scorpius through the crowd, either way or he was busy convincing his father on letting him stay with him or… something went wrong and he would be late.

—Everyone ready? Please, follow me—Mr. Longbottom gave the order along with two other teachers and they just followed their lead. Usually, most of the teachers were focused on 4th and 5th graders, since they were the youngest, as for Albus and his classmates, now on 6th grade, they were on charge of 7th graders, which wasn’t exactly the best idea, when some of them were extreme bullies and his brother was too busy hanging out with his girlfriend to even notice if someone was hurting him.

The path, though, was well known by Albus, despite not going to Hogsmeade very often by his own will, and that was mostly because of Lily Luna and her very specific request to Harry on going camping to the village for Christmas. Albus usually went forced more than anything, but he promised to do it for her and… the “family moment”, after all… as everybody said, you’ll never know when’s the last time you’re going to be with them and… as depressing as that could be, Albus wasn’t a cold hearted person; he loved his brother and sister very much, as well as his parents and he would never feel otherwise.

_As I walk through the enormous forest, I can’t help but feel a huge anxiety growing inside my chest. My friends are nowhere to be found and Scorpius hasn’t arrived yet. I really don’t want to cross paths with Johann or any other guy from his group, but I know that it doesn’t matter how hard I try to avoid it, they always seem to find their way to me. I can try to walk as invisible as possible or even try my new invisibility spell… but… if I do that it would mean detention for two or three weeks for using unauthorized spells outside the castle and I won’t take the risk…._

—Well, well, well…—the devil appears before him. _What was I saying about luck? Yes, this exactly, that just when I least expect it, shit happens and here it is in the shape of Johann Zabini._

Albus cringes at the sound of his voice, and the tone and words boom inside his ears, because once again, that means there’s no escape, no way out of what’s about to come, because for Johann, fun means pain and… Albus is very much used to that kind of feeling.

—seems like our little princess got out of her tower today, or should I say dungeon?—Johann’s friends laugh with him as a choir that Albus doesn’t understand and for as crazy as this may sound, he doesn’t understand how one of the Longbottom twins is always attached to him, following like a little puppy with no other reason than just being accepted, Albus knows, he knows that Hannah is not the kind of girl who enjoys pain and other people’s suffering, but since she’s around Johann all the time and even dare to say in love with him, she’s covered in a darkness she hasn’t quite noticed. For Albus is sad and disappointing, though he’s not the perfect man to help… —we’re on a lucky day guys, because our friend here has just come straight to us, or well… maybe not so much—

_Everybody laughs, even Hannah, but I catch the terrified look in her eyes as she witnesses what she knows is about to become a blood bath or something similar. I get it, she’s afraid of going against, she’s afraid of not being loved back, she’s afraid of so many things so this is better and I smile at her but she doesn’t move._

Johann walks towards Albus making sure nobody else notices when they’re off the path, he tugs him by the shirt and whispers as close as he can on his ear—I just want to say Potter, this must be… DESTINY. Destiny wants YOU, Albus Severus Potter, to die by my hand and I’ll gladly grant its wish—Johann’s hand caresses Albus cheek and his entire body chills in reaction.

_He was right somehow, we were always there as the hunter and the prey, as the strong and the weak and there wasn’t anything I could do to change that. He was the smart ass from Ravenclaw, the pretty face that nobody really loved but no one could defy either, he was cunning, smart and wealthy enough to get out of trouble as quick as the sound of his fingers, and what was I? Just the weak son of a celebrity and nothing else. I wasn’t definitely the smart-ass like Luna neither the cool guy like Sirius, I was just Albus, the weird kid from Slytherin…_

—Let me tell you how we’re going to do this yeah? I will play with you for a while… then get to have a little practice with my new spells, believe me you’re going to love them, some of them I’ve heard are so painful that you would wish to die, so… I’ll just be the scientist trying out the hypothesis, alright? It’ll be fun, I promise—Albus closes his eyes.

_I tremble from the toes to the head and I feel his first punch reach my stomach, he did it, he truly did it and I wonder what Hannah is thinking about all this? Is she watching, is my old friend really watching without saying a single word?_

_Johann hits again and this time, as he does it, I feel the pain come across the big scar he left me before, I tremble and stumble a little more but I don’t open my eyes, I keep feeling his big hand through my face and body like a thousand quaffles at full speed. He enjoys it, but all I hear is silence and his rushed breath. I finally fall on to the ground exhausted because, what else can I do?_

_Johann squeezes my chest with his foot and I almost feel my bones cracking and the air leaving my lungs. What the hell is wrong with him? What?_

—Come on, Potter, stand. Stand up right now and fight me— _he says but I don’t do it, I don’t have the will nor the energy so I stay on the ground. He points at me with his wand and he doesn’t say it clear but I notice his lips moving silently as he casts the most painful spell I’ve ever felt in my entire life, it hurts and makes me feel like bleeding through a thousand knifes, like burning from inside out, it’s horrible but I can’t scream because my lips just don’t move. I cry, my eyes cry in pain but that’s all I can do as I barely open them and see that my friend Hannah is holding his hand in silence and asking him to stop just this once and he quietly does it._

_He goes up to me and mutters slowly in my ear: “just this time Potter, just this time” and they leave._

He’s there on the ground, and he can listen clearly to the sound of chirping birds and wild wind. He can hear the steps walking by the side of the road, no one noticing he’s there just a few steps ahead. 

—Is that…—Scorpius panics—FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! Albus?—how did he find him? Albus breathes out for a second, but he doesn’t have the strength to talk or think anymore—Anna… Anna, help me… fuck, come here quickly, come—and that’s all that Albus hears before he faints.

[…]

_I wake up._

_My head is a mess and it feels like someone’s hammering everything inside it, I’m shirtless and Scorpius is asleep over me along with thousands of potions and ointments all around us. What the hell did just happen, and where are we? I asked myself and try to move but my whole body hurts._

—Oh… hey, you’re awake. Are you feeling better? You need something? Please Al, tell me… you want to go to the nurse’s office?— _I shake my head. I’m not that bad._

—I… I feel just a little dizzy but… I think I’m fine, why?— _Scorpius hugs me and he doesn’t say a word for what feels like a minute or two._

—You don’t remember? James and Anna helped me to bring you here and… we thought you… I thought you… fuck— _Scorpius voice breaks and his fist clench with anger_ —I’m going to kill that brat the next time, I swear… he…— _I put my hand over his._

—There’s no way I let you do that alright? You’re not like him Scorpius, we’re not like him and… I’m fine, I’m not… dead—Scorpius punches him softly and Albus smirks.

—Sometimes I don’t understand your deeply darkened sense of humor but… Albus, you don’t know all that we did, all that we did to heal you, I was scared; James Potter was scared and… if it wasn’t for all these things my dad had here or… Anna’s magic bond with you, I don’t know if you’ll be able to be talking now— _I sigh. I know._

—thank you… I… I know it wasn’t right, but… I can’t fight him, since third grade I learned that… if I fight him, things will only get worse—Scorpius takes his hand.

—But someone needs to know, someone needs to do something about him and… stop him, you know how the Dark Lord became so evil? This is how you start…— _I calm him down and stare right into his eyes, I know everything he says is true but… I can’t make my father worry about it for now, neither my mother nor anybody else, not now at least._

—I promise I will do something about it, just… for now, let’s forget about that brat and… focus on the perfect day and a half we still have for us— _Scorpius nods and we hear the door crack open almost in a rush._

—Told you, they were fine now. I could’ve sense if not, we can leave now James—but he wants to make sure of that, despite of any magical connection or whatever tells his girlfriend that.

—Hey pal, how you feelin’? Please tell me this blonde’s hideous potions helped or something… I… I was worried… I… just want to know you’re okay and… who did it—Albus blushes. He’s never sense a nervous James before and it’s strange but heartwarming at the same time.

—I’m much better… I think, only my head hurts a little but… I think I’ll be fine—James smiles and sighs, before he goes straight to hug his little brother.

—Maybe I’m not as affectionate as others or… I don’t say it very often but… I care about you little brother, and… I love you, I really do and… I wouldn’t know what to do if…— _I feel a tear streaming down my face as one does on him too, he’s my big brother and I know how he feels too, because I would feel the same way._

—I love you too James, and… I don’t need a thousand words to know you do, because… I know you and you’re my best friend too. Don’t worry I might not be a fighter but… I’m hard to kill, that’s a fact—and James just grins shaking his head.

—Then I leave you in good hands, I hope… and I will find the asshole who did this to you, trust me, it won’t stay like this—Anna rolls her eyes and takes his hand.

—We leave you two in peace now, enjoy your weekend, we need to go or the principal would hang us if she knows we were out here so late. See you around guys—Anna kisses Albus’s forehead and disappears with James. 

_My pain fades completely and though I still feel a little dizzy, all I want is to forget that this ever happened… I’m here now… I’m here with Scorpius and that’s all I want for this day to end the best._

[…]

_It’s another day and for a weekend like this, we’ve had definitely a rollercoaster of emotions. I wrote my mother late at night to let her know I was fine and with Scorpius, so for now no more worries, just a peaceful day to enjoy by my boyfriend’s side._

_I wake up, and turn over to look at his beautiful self, resting so comfortable by my side, his eyelashes shine with the little light from the sun that enters through the window and his blonde hair, looks like pure gold, I know maybe no one sees it, but for me… Scorpius is more than just beautiful, he’s the kinda guy you would fall for with every detail, he’s smart, he’s talented, he’s wonderful and kind, and I can’t ask for someone better._

—Hey there…—his raspy voice and sleepy eyes look at Albus with a smile—were you awkwardly staring at me while I sleep?—Albus laughs silently.

—Guilty—Scorpius yawns and cuddles on his chest.

—Well… what are we going to do about that Mr. Potter?— _I laugh out loud, because certainly, we both have the same idea on mind and he’s just waiting for me to say it, because it’s always me._

—what about you… getting rid of that dirty shirt Mr. Malfoy, and… those trousers, and… this… and…—Scorpius giggles and rolls on bed next to Albus.

—If you want to have sex with me, just ask babe…—Albus shrugs and smiles.

—I never ask, Malfoy—

—and I never complain—Scorpius answers and they roll together on bed, Albus on the top of Scorpius and Scorpius just looking up to him.

_Should I do what I planned for almost a week, or just go straight to kiss and make out ‘till you get him? I’m not sure, but feel with enough energy now to do it, so I stand up in one quick move and Scorpius looks at me a little confused, I know that just with a pair of boxers covering me, he can see how aroused I am at this moment but I don’t care, because I know he’s exactly the same as me._

Scorpius watches as Albus points his hand to the radio at the top of counter and turns it on with a flick of his fingers. A song begins to play and he’s ready to go but Scorp’s definitely not ready…

Albus’ hips sway on slow motion or that’s how it feels for Scorpius, they move right and left with the music _«…a real big spender…»_ and Scorpius is muted. Albus sways again _«…good lookin’ so refined…»_ and Scorpius can’t believe this is happening to him for the first time, he feels like in an old retro movie where he’s being slowly seduced at a bar or something, he’s blocked, paralyzed from head to toe, for what his eyes are looking at.

Albus’s hot, so hot that he’s burning, Scorpius feels definitely burned.

Albus goes on his knees and dances from up to down, showing Scorpius a complete spectacle. Despite he’s forgot half of the steps he practiced weeks ago, it seems to be working, and Scorpius’s harder than Albus right now; he turns around playfully _«so let me get right to the point…»_ as he begins to play with the top of his boxers singing and pointing at Scorpius with a cheeky grin; the music drags him through the hallway _«hey big spender, hey big spender…»_ and Albus dances with his eyes focused on a Scorpius’s who’s lost in him with his mouth half open _«spend a little time… with me»_ _he will_ , Albus answers in his head, he wants to spend the rest of it with him gladly.

 _«Wouldn’t you like to have fun, fun, fun?»_ Scorpius answers to the song inside his head too, he wants Albus to show him a good time, he wants to have fun and enjoy the whole weekend around him, he wants Albus to get to the point, he wants to touch him and be touched because he’s sure he won’t take it any longer. Scorpius clenches his hand to the bed.

 _«Hey big spender…—the music’s ending»_ and Albus has taken finally out his trousers; he’s completely naked and Scorpius looks away and back a hundred times. He’s breathing, he’s still breathing and Albus smiles pleased to watch the result. _«SPEND A LITTLE TIME, WITH ME»_

The song is over and a naked giggly Albus walks towards him, he takes his hand in silence and slides it slowly down his belly to the top of his crotch. Scorpius’s done with teasing… he’s as done as ever and he throws Albus over the bed with him to kiss him.

—Fuck you Severus, this… I don’t know what the hell that was but…—Albus giggles one more time as he feels Scorpius body grinding over him, with his trousers still on, he can feel clearly how hard Scorpius is now for him. Albus moans and whimpers under him, as his hands caress carefully his back and push him down on him.

—Well, it seems that… it seems like I turned you on, didn’t I? Ah…—Albus moans when the blonde’s hand grabs him. It goes up and down rhythmically and Albus feels better than ever.

Scorpius bites his earlobe and begin to strike his cock harder and faster as he licks down his neck and chest. He’s not going to suck him yet, he’s going to blow his mind first and then go for it, because of this, because Albus brought this up to himself and he’s never been so into this as he’s right now. —Wo… Wow, is this how I make you feel? —Albus mutters with an incoherent trembling voice and Scorpius smiles widely. He drives with one of his hands, Albus’ and places him inside his trousers, feeling him as they stare at each other directly in the eye—you’re… you’re… like this for… for me, right?—Scorpius nods silently and Albus strokes his hard on at the same rhythm that Scorpius does with him, they’re paced, they’re in synchrony and they kiss the hell out of each other with so much lust.

_I’ve never described before this day, but there’s a huge difference between thinking about sex and making love with someone, because this is exactly how love feels for me, this is exactly how Scorpius makes me feel, how my whole senses get hyped just by listening the sound of my name all rushed and excited from his lips._

Scorpius eyes look more beautiful from that perspective and his pupils are bigger and greyish at the point where he can say they’re almost shining. —Wa… wait, I don’t want us, to come like this, let me… I want to…—Albus nods and Scorpius goes down on him slowly throwing kisses on his belly and sliding both hands from his chest to his hips. He’s never going to get tired of him and Albus knows it, he knows it very well.

Scorpius finally grabs his shaft and slides it in his mouth tenderly, making Albus moan and twirl on bed by the sweet and soft contact of his tongue and wet mouth with his cock. Everything feels lightning for both of them but Albus is almost burning, because he’s not sure if he’ll take it any longer, Scorpius looks at him profoundly with his eyes focused on the green ones and nods just a little to let Albus know that it’s okay for him to do it, they both hiss for a moment and they both cum together. Albus’s breathless, but Scorpius feels like if he’s ran a marathon, a lusty and delicious marathon that he could never get tired of.

He jumps on to him again and Albus touches innocently inside his trousers, Scorpius’ all wet now because of him, and the experience couldn’t be hotter. —Do you need some help down there? —Albus manages to say, with blushed cheeks and Scorpius giggles a little shy by the comment, because yeah, he wants Albus to go down on him too, but… he doesn’t know if any of them have enough energy for it. —Just… let me… let me give you a hand with that—Albus winks and goes slowly down on him, taking off his trousers, Scorpius’s cock is warm and soft, and Albus licks and tastes it all of it, playing carefully with his balls and just a bit of his entrance.

—Ah… fuck, if I could cum again, you’ll definitely make me do it—Scorpius grunts and Albus eyes meet his gently, while he pulls himself away. For this moment, is enough for both of them, though, the weekend isn’t over.  

Albus goes up and kisses his boyfriend a couple of times before throwing himself over his chest for a quiet nap. —I love you—they both say and they giggle for saying it almost at the same time. It’s clear that sometimes life isn’t perfect, or that it can get you down, but for Albus, even if it’s for just a single moment, life is worth enough. He’s happy and he feels loved…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Scorbus one-shot which is kinda long, on its final version, because I wanted to explore some other canon relationships, related to previous fics I've made and that are important to my personal HPNG universe. I hope everybody likes it, and give kudos to my lovely lovebirds!


End file.
